1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a children's game, and more particularly relates to a game which enables children to secretively express their thoughts and desires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A fundamental human trait is the expression of wishes, hopes and desires relating to future eventualities. It is often sought to enhance the fulfillment of the mentally conceived wish by way of physical actions. Such actions include for example vocalization in words, prayers or song, ritualistic gestures, dances and ceremonies, and the use of objects believed to have sacred, magical, or supernatural powers.
Some commonly accepted ritualistic traditions concerning the fruition of wishes include: blowing out candles on a birthday cake; crossing of the fingers; throwing coins into a wishing well; rubbing a rabbit's foot; lighting of candles; payment to a religious organization; throwing rice at a wedding; the breaking of a wish-bone; and a "toast" involving the contacting of upraised beverage-filled drinking glasses.
Children are often apprehensive as to what the future holds for them. Since their societal experience is short in comparison with their future expectations, children find solace in wishing and in superstitious activities wherein their interaction may bolster the success of their wish. In many instances the child may want to keep a particular wish secret as part of his or her private dream world of fears an joys.
Dolls, figurines and statues having animal or human features have long been used in ritualistic activities concerning wishes or prayers. For example, voodoo dolls believed to have magical powers have been used in the Caribbean Area,and totem poles have been popular in Hawaii and Alaska. Some of such dolls and figurines have functional characteristics which are interactive with the user. One particular interactive feature relates to the ability of the doll or figurine to hold or conceal an object by way of an internal compartment. Examples of such features are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. D249,982; 4,174,059; 4,197,670; 4,372,077; 4,832,648; 4,874,340; and 5,059,149.
However, no prior art is known wherein a doll or figurine has an internal compartment which serves as one aspect of a ritualistic children's game for making wishes.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a ritualistic children's game for making wishes and keeping said wishes secret.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a game as in the foregoing object which involves the use of a figurine having an internal compartment.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a game of the aforesaid nature wherein said compartment can be locked by the child playing the game.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a game of the aforesaid nature wherein the child player can describe in writing or drawings a multitude of desired wishes.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a game of the aforesaid nature of simple, durable construction amenable to low cost manufacture and packaging.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.